


Fated Desires

by CassiesPoeticNonsense



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Vampire the Masquerade - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky Barnes Feels, Camarilla (Vampire: The Masquerade), F/M, Garou, Kindred, M/M, Marvel Avengers - Freeform, Multi, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Precious Peter Parker, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stucky - Freeform, True Mates, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire the Masquerade, Werewolf The Apocalypse, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiesPoeticNonsense/pseuds/CassiesPoeticNonsense
Summary: Based on a Tumblr Prompt by Lethal-Desires, this beautiful amalgamation of the world of White Wolf and Marvel Avengers come together into this amazing shitshow. We have a slow burn for the Vampire Prince (New Orleans) known as James "Beau" Barnes fighting his destined relationship with Sebastian "Steve" Rogers, Alpha of Charlotte (North Carolina). True Mates are ever so rare in this world of chaos and at the height of war, their bond will be put to the test.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. Origin of Life - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lethaldesires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethaldesires/gifts).



> This is my first story in almost two years, so please be patient. If there are typos, it is because I am unbeta'd and I just began this today. Enjoy, and the next chapter will be up soon!  
> \- Your loving writer

[Prologue] 

.

_The world isn’t all sweet dreams and coffee in the morning; it is of chaos and toil, spiked with the bitter taste of war coloring the skies a vibrant red in constant sprays of blood. - Caterina Lapirelli, Prince of Los Angeles_

\- 

In the beginning, there was the blessing of Gaia to her Earth, and the curse of Caine to humanity thereafter. Gaia made children to inhabit the lands, of shifters and those borne of the full moon to protect the innocence and goodness of the world. These creations were called Garou (werewolves) and Fera (shifters), whom acted as the eyes and hands of Mother Gaia. 

Caine was a being of corruption, cursed by God with the first case of Vampirisim. He was known as the Dark Father, and brother of Abel. In his revenge against God and Mother Earth, he set to plague the Earth with creations of his own; Kindred (vampires). He set them upon the Kine (humans/mortals) to ruin and reshape them in his image. Caine disappeared and is rumored to be dead, and the younger generations of his children do not even register that they were created by such an evil being. He does not exist to portions of the world any longer. 

In modern nights, the Garou Nation and Kindred Society are at war with one another as they have been since the beginning of their respective creations. Light and dark struggling in a battle over humanity. Some communities have attempted, for the sake of both Kine and more, to remove themselves from the equation of war and isolate. Not all beings hate one another any longer, but old politics and wounds have arisen. 

In the bayou of Louisiana, where the capital of the preternatural community rests, is where the politics currently lie as a congregation of Princes and their courts are waiting to speak with the Alphas of the southern states. Some of the bordering states have fallen to ungoverned, chaotic masses where Kindred run rampant amongst the Kine without any form of structure. There is no control in these areas, and while Garou have attempted to keep the peace, even their intervention cannot help the dark areas of the map. 

Throughout the years, both the Kindred and Garou populations have significantly taken a hit, dwindling to thousands versus the once massive armies of the previous decades. War has taken a heavy toll and the enlightened Kine are slowly rising as well to combat the supernaturals they’ve been becoming more aware of. In these modern nights, the world is growing ever more dangerous and no one is safe. 

In an attempt to salvage and keep the remains of his society safe, James Buchanan Barnes, Prince of New Orleans, has called a meeting within his territory to settle matters.. Perhaps even propose a treaty, should the Alphas and Princes of the surrounding areas agree. Desperate times call for drastic matters, afterall, no matter how degrading. 

Will they answer to his call?   
Only time will tell. 


	2. The Words We Don't Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where things start to pick up and we get introduced to our favorite characters! More to come, though.
> 
> _“Italics like this is spoken.”_   
>  _Italics without quotations are inner monologue._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seneschal - The Second in Command of a Prince. Has as much power as the Prince allows.  
> Scourge - A sometimes secret position for times of War. General/Executioner.  
> Ravnos - A usually unaccepted clan of the Camarilla. They are often foreign/gypsies, but that is the stereotype. They are unique and very rare in the Kindred/vampiric community.  
> Ventrue - The bluebloods of the vampiric community. Strong leaders, often Princes (but not always)  
> Coteries - close packs/family of vampires with no blood relations though they may share a sire (sometimes)  
> Sire - The creator of a vampire.  
> Alpha - Head of a wolf pack.  
> Beta - Second in command of a wolf pack.  
> Delta - The negotiator and mediator of a wolf pack.

_"The stink of wolf will be stuck in these halls for weeks. Desperate times call for drastic measures.. If he says that one more time, I'll shoot him."_ Hissed Clinton, leaning against one of the grand pillars that stood proudly within the meeting hall. His chillingly crystalline eyes were locked upon the gathering of Garou, _those fucking werewolves_ across the room, as he spoke quietly to the Seneschal. Natalia Romanova of clan Ravnos stood beside her partner with fierce calculation in those startling blue eyes of hers. She said nothing in return, but pursed her bright red lips in a displeased but intrigued manner. What she did not say was enough, _I agree, but let us see how this plays out before we intervene._ It was her typical response, afterall.  


_"Fucking wolves. What do they know of politics and negotiation, Natasha?"_ Clint continued with his quiet tirade, furious, while Natalie offered a quirk of her lip in return. In that raspy, seductive tone, she offered; _"What do you know of politics, arrowboy? Might I remind you of your position?"_ The last portion was whispered, playfulness in her voice. He went quiet at that, and merely offered a glare that did not last long. " _Yeah, well.."_ There was nothing more he could say as Beau stepped through the double doors embedded with silver lining, and his bearing was fierce in every regard.

James Buchanan Barnes, fondly referred to as "Beau" by his court, was a Ventrue of the strongest kind. He was a Crusader, borne into circumstances beyond his control. For starting out as a peasant in the late 1600s, he had done exceptionally well and worked his way up the ranks to become a knight of valor. He was eventually turned by one of the most prestigious noble Ventrue of his time, and had taken over position after position in Kindred courts until eventually growing his name and fortune enough to secure his place as Prince. He was a stern but fair ruler, with a court that would never betray, each having a connection to him made through trust. When he had sent out his call to the Princes of the local and national areas, most had come. Those who did not would surely be torn asunder by the gossip bearers; the Harpies of the Southeast did not play around with scandal.

The room quieted when Beau entered, drawn to his presence by supernatural means, and the power within the air was thick enough to be cut. Even a few alphas turned at his unspoken call, and the others followed suit.  


_"Sit, and we will begin."_ A man of few words to begin with, the simple command was enough and he lifted a hand, gesturing towards the vintage table of hand-crafted elegance, the deep mahogany wood complimenting the simplicity of the meeting hall. Beau cut an immaculate figure in his bespoke suit, made to fit and molded to flatter his broad shoulders and structure. His almost midnight strands were slicked back, not a hair out of place as he smoothed down his suit. Those eyes swept across the room as he did, until they met the almost unearthly gaze of Sebastian Rogers, the Alpha of Charlotte, North Carolina.

 _What is this feeling?_

Beau did not show any shift in his expression, but his fingers clenched at his side, some form of something.. running down his arm as if the nerves were on edge. With a flex of his hand, his eyes veered away as he moved towards the head of the table, settling into place before gesturing for others to sit. The Prince remained standing, his hands pressing down along the table as he bent ever so slightly, his gaze meeting even those of the most prestigious Alphas, Elders and Princes of the areas. 

_"I have called you here to speak of a plan for our continued existence. We are diminishing in our communities, Garou and Kindred alike, and have been for years. The Kine are becoming more aware and they outnumber us one hundred to one. The odds are not in our favor. I am aware that we are natural enemies to one another, and that most of you abhor even being in the same room with one another.."_ That pointed gaze fell on his own member of court, Clinton Francis Barton, the most well-kept secret Executioner of New Orleans. Scourges/Executioner were positions taken only in times of war, but Clint had been employed secretly for years, in preparation. It was seen as bad form to have a Scourge in times of peace, or to even have one at all, but some Princes saw them as necessities (such as Beau.)

 _"You will all have time to say your peace, and at the end of this meeting, there will be a vote to determine whether or not the matters proposed here come to fruition or not."_ Beau said nothing further before he sat within his seat, hands folding and resting along the table as furious eyes glared in his direction. The Beta of Metairie (Louisiana), Nadezda "Nebula" Peale, slammed a fist down along the table, sending vibrations through the table as she yelled, _"Where were you when the smaller packs of Louisiana were suffering and being killed off by Kindred in entire groups!? Where was your want for peace then, Barnes?!"_ Her sister and Alpha, Geneva Zentri, tilted her head up towards her Beta and sighed, raising a hand for her to sit. 

_"Forgive my sister's passionate.. outburst, but she does have a point. You are calling for a meeting on behalf of your people, asking for our help, for our cooperation in not attacking should you pass through our territory or so I can only assume. Yet I wonder what is the catch here? Survival is essential, yes, but we all know of your reputation, Prince. Many of us wonder if you are not hiding your true intentions. How can we trust you when you have slaughtered us openly and professed your hatred of our kind?"_  


Many of the other Alphas and their respective members made murmurs of agreement, and even the stunning blue-eyed Alpha from earlier that Beau had glanced at for a second too long nodded his head in kind. Many Alphas littered the room, with a scattering of "held in high esteem" Betas and Deltas there to support the leaders of their respective clans. There were many Kindred as well, including the court of New Orleans who were respectively quiet beneath their Prince's order.

A few Elders looked like they wanted to interject, but at the respectful tilt of his Beau's head, they angrily held their tongues. And just before the Prince intended to speak, the mysterious Alpha stood with all the grace his body possessed, and his movement drew the attention of all. Buchanan couldn't bring himself to object, those his teeth did grit and his jawline shifted, though he said nothing. 

_"Our communities are all suffering, packs and coteries alike... Now is the time to act, not hide or argue."_ His voice held a soft southern drawl, and his tone was gentle but firm. The gruffness of his stature and clothing, especially that rugged beard, could not have allowed others to predict the smoothness that came out of his mouth. His gaze flicked towards the Prince, before he looked away, focusing on the entirety of the table. " _I don't believe that there is time for betrayal, on either of our sides."_

And though Beau would never say it, it was the first time he had felt _slight_ respect for a wolf.


	3. The Dangers of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Politics, politics! Brief interaction between the couples!

**Blurb from the previous chapter;**  
{ _"Our communities are all suffering, packs and coteries alike... Now is the time to act, not hide or argue."_ His voice held a soft southern drawl, and his tone was gentle but firm. The gruffness of his stature and clothing, especially that rugged beard, could not have allowed others to predict the smoothness that came out of his mouth. His gaze flicked towards the Prince, before he looked away, focusing on the entirety of the table. _"I don't believe that there is time for betrayal, on either of our sides."_

And though Beau would never say it, it was the first time he had felt slight respect for a wolf.}

\- 

_"Perhaps if I might interject.."_ A gentle baritone spoke up from beside the Prince, and a well-dressed man arose from his seat. He was thin in frame but held a hidden strength unsuspected by most. His lips parted, and the scar that cut through the tender flesh of his mouth was drawn more into focus with the movement. _"As the Prince's Keeper, it is my job to secure safe locations for our court and territory. I've been working on setting up safe havens throughout the New Orleans area, and even in some of the areas that have gone dark. I have worked intimately with the Prince to create safe havens that will also cater to the needs of Garou kind as well as our own. The gist of it all is, **our** intention is to have neutral areas where we protect one another. Where any group or person can hide and stay safe in times of toil, and there will also be a way to contact others. This is the modern world, after all."_ The Keeper offered a small smile at that, and a soft chorus of chuckles came from around the room. 

_"Thank you, Victor."_ Beau gestured a hand for Victor to sit, sparing him a grateful glance. " _As Keeper Slade has stated, the plan is to be able to house one another should our shared enemies seek to slaughter us at a moment's notice. It is also meant to be an offer for a truce, and peace. No, the lot of you have no reason to trust me or others of my kind... But that is a choice you will have to make. If you choose to agree to a truce, there will be certain aid that we offer, keep such in mind."_ Although he did not feel the need to elaborate at this time, Beau was sure someone was going to speak up or interject, therefore he eyed the Gangrel sitting to his left with a look of slight exasperation. Politics tended to be tedious, always.

A man known in both Kindred and Garou communities known as **Black Panther** stood, his movement drawing attention and respect. He was an Elder, aged but not pretentious, and as a Gangrel, he was more akin to running with the wolves than other vampires. It was obvious that he was revered as the Betas and Deltas gave nods of acknowledgment, while the Alphas remained quiet to hear what he had to say. " _Brothers and sisters, I understand your concerns. Many of you know me, and I have seen the tragedies that have befallen both of our packs, our families."_

His arms raised beneath the pelts he wore, draped over his bare chest that was crisscrossed with deep-set scars from his many years in battle. Sweeping his hands in a grand gesture, he motioned to all at the table. _"We are suffering, and if a solution is not found soon, our kinds will fall. The humans know of us, and we have enemies even among our ranks. If you have questions, ask, but do not leave this place without at least considering what is best for your people. For **our** people."_

There were murmurs of agreement, and even some of the more stubborn Elders felt slightly scolded at the words of the Elder Gangrel who had given counsel to many of them. Beau, meanwhile, inwardly sighed in relief that things were going well so far despite the small outburst here and there from the more passionate within the room. _Hopefully it continues to go smoothly._ As if sensing his thoughts, Natalie slid her hand beneath the table to briefly pat her Prince's knee without breaking her gaze from the others at the table. Not that he truly needed comfort, but it had been a trying week already with meetings. Pulling her hand away, she stood from her position and stepped away from the table in a graceful flow of red silk that conformed to her every curve.

 _"Gentleman, Ladies.. There is a lot to speak about, and we know that you may need to converse with one another and your representatives. Feel free to wander the grounds while you think about your decision, and the Prince will be available for those that wish to speak in his office. Thank you for your cooperation, and we hope that you enjoy your time with us despite the serious matters."_ She briefly paused before continuing, a hand raising to shift her voluminous red curls as she suddenly began to walk towards one of the open doors. Through it was a massive drawing room with leather furnishings, deep mahogany desks and massive shelving units that housed both liquor and books. " _There are drinks through here as well, help yourself._ "

Clinton was one of the first to rise, following after Natalie as though nothing else in the world existed. The woman in question was turned from the room and grinning broadly as she sensed Clint practically running after her, and the two of them soon disappeared through the doors. Others began to rise to either follow after them or move to explore and speak with their respective groups.

Beau remained at the table until most had left, and the Alpha who had spoken up from earlier, _Rogers?_ , remained as well as if he were waiting for Beau to stand before he moved. The Ventrue Prince raised a brow, watching the man as he stood to step away from the table, and only then did Sebastian rise as well. " _What a gentleman.”_ Beau muttered under his breath in an amused but mocking tone.

_Alas, chivalry wasn't dead, and it was currently reeking of wolf in his home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gangrel - A clan of vampires that can transform into animals and often get along with the Garou/Werewolves.


	4. The Tides of Attraction

> _ Snippet from the previous chapter -  _
> 
> _ Beau remained at the table until most had left, and the Alpha who had spoken up from earlier,  Rogers? , remained as well as if he were waiting for Beau to stand before he moved. The Ventrue Prince raised a brow, watching the man as he stood to step away from the table, and only then did Sebastian rise as well. " What a gentleman.” Beau muttered under his breath in an amused but mocking tone. _
> 
> _ Alas, chivalry wasn't dead, and it was currently reeking of wolf in his home. _
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> \- 

** Beau’s POV **

“ _Prince_.” 

That fucking purr of a southern drawl made Beau halt in his confident stride, though his body did not turn towards the sound. It was an act of defiance towards the being that was so intriguing to him, which was infuriating to the stoic Ventrue who was moved by no man, woman or creature. Beau wanted to know more of the disheveled Alpha at his back, one whom stood proudly, awaiting recognition. 

_“If you wish to speak, we may do so in my office. As my Seneschal stated previously.”_ Ah yes, grand idea to put the two of them together in an enclosed space! Beau would take this for a win despite that thought, as he would be making Rogers follow him the entire way. 

_ “What a loyal dog.”  _

Beau just couldn’t stop his disrespectful mouth. Something about Rogers rubbed him the wrong way, made him want to be more polite, but he couldn’t give in so easily. He was the Prince of New Orleans, a Ventrue of the highest breed; how in the fuck was he possibly feeling even a hint of attraction to that ragged, homeless-man aesthetic’d Alpha?!

-

** Rogers POV **

_Little demon, that one. Can’t even look at me. What’d the hell I do?_   
  


Sebastian Rogers was a calm, patient man, but something about this Prince was.. calling to his more base natures. The Wolf inside him taunted that the boy-Prince could use a fuckin’ spanking for that lip, but Rogers intended to bide his time. They had to act carefully, because this was not their domain; a guest in the territory of enemies. 

Still, he couldn’t help as his eyes roamed down that taunting figure which stride ahead of him with such confidence. Oh, he heard that little snip, alright! Just a mere whisper in the hallway, “a loyal dog.” The nerve on that guy! _Is this brat just itching for a whoopin’, or what?_

Rogers considered himself a gentleman, but even he couldn’t deny the slip of his eyes and the growing attraction to the subtly swaying behind wrapped in a bespoke suit. Fuck, this was gonna turn out to be one hard meeting, if he couldn’t keep his eyes under control. What the hell was the Prince thinking, wearing something so.. fitted? Hugging to the curve of his hips and the dip of his waist. By no means was Barnes a petite, dainty thing, but he was shaped like a God with that figure. 

_ I’m not gonna survive this meeting.  _

-

They arrived in the office with a thick tension between them, and Beau quietly sat behind his desk, leaning back within his chair as his gaze sized up the Alpha before him. He was a mammoth of a man, with broad shoulders, and muscles hidden by the thin layer of his obvious Sunday’s best. It wasn’t saying much, considering it was a worn thing of weathered flannel. What was he, a damn lumberjack on the side? 

Barnes almost scoffed at his attire, but shifted his gaze to those unearthly eyes that drew him in instead. “ _Well_?” He lofted a hand, casually pointing towards one of the pristine leather seats in front of the lavish desk. 

Everything was so expensive, Rogers felt out of place with all the grandeur. He couldn’t sit and look into those eyes the entire time; he’d lose his mind looking at Barnes eye to eye like that. Instead, he gave a gentle shake of his head and moved towards the window, looking through the fine stretch of drapery to peer outside. “ _I’d prefer to stand, if it makes no difference to ya.”_

Beau gave him a look, but said nothing on that matter. The Alpha was a quiet sort, and that grated on his nerves; he wanted to hear more of that rough southern purr. _“Very well. What was it that you wished to speak of, Alpha..?”_

A sudden realization hit him; he hadn’t even fucking introduced himself. Rogers gracefully moved towards the desk, his hips aligned with the edge as he bent forward, sticking out a hand in greeting. _“Sebastian Rogers, Alpha of Charlotte_.” 

With a brow raised, Barnes reached out a hand as well, shaking Rogers’ hand in a firm grasp. The touch was shocking to both of them with the the warmth that spread; and the physical contact sent a tense wave of attraction. There was on obvious connection between them, drawing them nearer to one another, if but by an inch until Rogers pulled back in a swift moment. The Prince smelled so fucking sweet to him in that moment, like the fresh scent of blueberries after a harvest; sweet with just a hint of a bite. 

Barnes was just as affected but handled it with much more grace, merely adjusting his tie after their.. moment. Whatever this was, he couldn’t allow it to jeopardize the meeting, or his sanity. 

Before they had a moment to speak and acknowledge what they had felt, Clinton burst through the door with wide eyes, “ _Prince Stark is here.”_

_Well, shit_. 


	5. The Politics of Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seneschal - Second in command to a Prince.  
> Lasombra - A strong, mystical vampire clan that is one of the core clans. Refined and dangerous. Able to interact with the Abyss, can manipulate darkness and use it in physical forms. They dabble in dark magicks.  
> Gangrel - a clan that has animal-like traits. Can transform into different animals. Close with the Garou.  
> Domain - a city or territory in control of a Prince.  
> Praxis - the reign of a Prince. Claiming Praxis is a term used when someone declares the leader of the territory unfit to rule, and challenges them for their seat.  
> Harpies - the social leaders who Kindred follow. Think of it like a high level politician or trendsetter with a lot of pull. Or a journalist who can ruin a reputation. (Think Rita Skeeter)

** Rogers POV **

Something bitter soured the taste in his mouth as they got the news, someone was coming. Not just anyone, either. Tony Stark was another Prince, renowned for killing wolves who encroached on his territory. He was a ruthless son of a bitch who was said to wear the teeth of his kills along his wrist, engraved into an obsidian band created from the Abyss. Stark was a Lasombra, embraced into one of the darkest clans in the vampire hierarchy. He knew darker magicks, and was older than most Prince’s in the area. Sebastian had never come in contact with him before, but he had heard the stories from others of the terror that was Stark. 

His expression darkened, flickering towards Barnes, who was all but pouring displeasure and distress. Seb could smell it on his skin, that small spike of fear and distress, and he grit his teeth. A low growl, almost inaudible to human ears, rumbled through his chest. 

_**Mate is threatened**_. 

_What_? Sebastian’s eyes widened, his heart thundering in his chest, as his gaze fell on Barnes who didn’t seem to be effected or even paying attention to his reaction. Meanwhile, Rogers was having a mental breakdown at the prospect of his Wolf putting a claim on the snooty Prince with his perfect ass rooted in the chair. 

_**Mate is threatened**_. 

The voice repeated in the back of his skull, and his heart thudded against his ribcage, threatening to beat right out. Sebastian didn’t believe it, couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t. It was wrong, something had to be wrong here. There was no explanation, his Wolf was wrong... He had to be. 

With a shake of his head, he turned towards the door without another glance, watching the direction Clinton had ran off in; probably to find the redhead that had him wrapped around her finger. Seb had only seen them interact for a few moments but their connection was obvious. A mated pair. 

Was it possible that he and Beau... could be mates? 

Whether they were or not, Rogers had to follow and protect the Prince, no matter the cost. The beast within him would allow nothing less, and his body was no longer under just his control. 

**_Protect_**. 

-

** Beau’s POV **

“ _Tony fucking Stark_.”

That single utterance filled Beau with a myriad of emotions, particularly those of anger with a hint of fear. Tony was an Elder of clan Lasombra, with both power and status... He was disliked by many domains, but he was too wealthy with too many connections to force from power. The Ventrue were wealthy, Kings in their own right, but the Lasombra were even more fueled by their own arrogance and self-importance. In a battle between the two of them, Beau was sure to lose. 

Tony reigned over Houston, which held a large population of Kine. He was more well known, with a fierce court behind him.

“ _Dammit_.” Beau slammed a hand down onto the desk, causing a micro crack in the once immaculate wood. He stood with a sigh, his head raising towards Rogers with a grimace. “ _We will have_ _to resume our little chat later. My apologies, Alpha.”_ Whether he was actually sorry or not was yet to be determined, as he strode past Sebastian, cursing his unlife all the way. 

Tony was going to fuck up his meeting, and potentially turn the tide. Having a werewolf killer around was not a good way to forge negotiations with wolves! 

This day was turning out to just be too much, from Sebastian following at his backside and causing that tension, to the meeting and now Tony... Would it ever end? 

-

They returned to the grand table where a few stragglers still sat, sitting and sipping the fineries provided for refreshment. Sebastian could smell the feint burn of liquor, meanwhile Beau was focused on keeping a level head and who gave a fuck about what they all were drinking? 

Barnes had just begun to regain his seat at the head of the table when Clinton appeared again at the door, apparently having the task of errand boy with the night. He held the door open as Tony was walking down the hallway, with a broad grin on his attractive features. He was handsome as could be, frozen in the prime of his life, and he knew it. His chest was bared slightly beneath a crisp, unwrinkled white shirt, and the thing reeked of expensive cologne. A bit of chest hair peeked from beneath, and he had a casual yet expensive air about him. He wore Armani trousers and shoes, with a Prada silk shirt and who knew the brand of sunglasses adorning his features.

His eyes were hidden, and the Kindred knew for good reason. The wolves who hadn’t interacted with him were in for a surprise, and it wasn’t a good one. Tony was a walking blot of darkness forged from the arms of night herself; abusing his power was his past time, and as was playing with the ladies. 

“ _Ah, Bucky boy! I would’ve come sooner, but it seems my invite to your little soirée got lost in the mail_.” He winked and joked, all supposedly in good humor, but Beau was glowering at his words. Beau rose from his seat, stepping from the table to greet Tony, and Rogers was close behind. 

_“Aw baby, did you get yourself a big ole bodyguard_?” Tony laughed as he neared, leaning in for a hug from Bucky, clapping him on the back with exceptional force. Beau was forced to accept, awkward within the embrace, as his hand rose to take hold of the back of Tony’s neck. The Prince leaned in, his voice low and dangerous. “ _What are you doing here, Tony_?”

Tony grinned at that little whisper in his ear, and instead of responding to Beau, he let his glasses slip a little down his nose to directly stare into the eyes of Sebastian Rogers. Tony’s eyes reflected the power of the void, black as pitch and void of anything but horrific, endless obsidian. His eyes struck fear into the souls of lesser men, but Rogers only stood there, eyes narrowing. 

_“Why, Bucky. I wouldn’t miss your meeting for the world. Not when you’re so close to peace..”_ Tony didn’t whisper, no, he commanded attention with his voice. He stepped back from Beau, throwing his arms open in a grand motion. 

_ “You act as though I’ve come to crash your party here, or better yet... Contest you for your praxis.” _

That sent a collective gasp through the room. Tony, in other words, had just threatened to fight and contest Beau’s right to rule over his domain. Beau however was no helpless sheep ready to fall at any time, and instead, he stepped to the plate. There was a smirk along his features, his stature confident, and from behind him.. Rogers felt pride in his chest. His mate was strong. 

_Stop it, Wolf. He’s not our mate_. 

_**Mate strong**_. 

While Rogers warred with himself, Beau took a step closer to Tony. 

“ _Prince Stark, that would be such bad form. It would cause quite a scene for us both to lose our status while fighting one another, when we both hold domains of such.. renown. It would cause any deal made tonight to become null and void, and what would the masses say then? Think of the scandal, the Harpies would tear you apart for such a thing.”_

_“Don’t get your panties in a wad, Buck. I wouldn’t think of taking your poor domain if it begged me. Well, maybe if your hot Seneschal begged me.”_ Tony smirked, turning towards Clint who stood at the door still, glaring daggers at him. 

“ _Speaking of, where is your Seneschal, dog_?” Clint gritted his teeth, annoyed at the petty jab.Being a Gangrel didn’t make him a dog, but Tony loved rubbing it in his face.. 

_“Tony, did you only come to throw petty insults or to actually do something with your unlife?”_ Beau clasped his hands in front of himself, unamused _._

_ “Oh Buck, of course. I’m here to vote on the fate of your loving canines!”  _

-

** Rogers POV **

Little Bucky Barnes was sticking up for himself quite well, and Rogers was very proud. Pride swelled within his chest, and perhaps a little bit of somewhere else too. His attraction to Beau was through the fucking roof as he saddled up to the biggest of the bads and threw his insults off like they were nothing. 

Tony Stark was an annoyance, and a threat, even moreso because Beau was touching him. Beau was touching that man, a man who was not his mate! 

Sebastian almost couldn’t stand them being so close together, and he took almost took a step forward, but decided better of it. The Prince could defend himself, and it would make him look weak to get in the midst of a Kindred fight. He didn’t have any connections to either of them, and yet here he was, pining after some firm ass like a damn teenager. 

_What’s wrong with me_? 


	6. The Treaty of Peace

Through the midst of tension, there came a fiery red temptress through the door in a flurry of maroon silk. It was the Harpy of New Orleans, Wanda Slade, wife to the Keeper. She was a fierce vision of beauty, with displeasure intermingled with slight amusement on her features. Behind her was a sheepish runt of a boy, with messy hair and blue jeans. He looked a complete opposite to the angered Goddess at his side. 

“ _Alpha Rogers! This boy says he is yours. I caught him sniffing around outside the doors. For the sake of our good relations, I’ll keep this from the monthly records, but know I’ve passed up on a juicy bit of scandal because of this. Control your pup next time.”_ Came her strong, accented voice which cut right through the tension. 

Beau rose his head, glancing at Rogers with some kind of emotion crossing his features. Was it a hint of... jealousy? 

Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his own messy hair before extending his arm to the kid, who shuffled towards him awkwardly. He glanced around, eyes big as saucers, with freckles dotting his adorable nose. He was young, that was for sure. 

Before the kid could reach Sebastian, Tony who was standing in the midst of it all, grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close. The wolves in the room were alerted by the small whimper he let out, though he didn’t fight the embrace. His Alpha moved forward, but Tony held up a hand, “ _Relax, I’m not going to hurt your runt.”_

“ _What’s your name, kid? You look a little young to be at a meeting with the big boys.”_ Tony taunted, but was also genuinely curious. The pup in his arms looked those big doe eyes up at him, stumbling over his words. “ _I’m.. P-Peter. I’m.. I’m old enough! I-I’m 18.”_

“ _Good going there, kid. Taking up for yourself. You got a real baby face, don’t think I’ve ever seen a wolf so cute.”_ Peter blushed and kept quiet, intimidated until he was pushed, halfway thrown towards Rogers who lunged forward to grab ahold of the kid. 

“ _Cute kid, Rogers. Bad idea though, bringing a kid to a slaughter.”_ Tony laughed, meeting Sebastian’s eyes. 

“ _That is enough, Tony_.” Beau stepped in, his voice laced with authority. “ _We are here for peace, and manhandling our guests is not going to solve this matter. I believe there’s been enough time now that we can adjourn the meeting. Harpy Slade, round everyone back together. Anyone who disrupts this meeting moving forward will suffer the consequences.”_ Beau gave a glance towards Rogers and his Omega, merely looking them over before turning back to take his seat. 

Sebastian was furious, but moreso concerned for the kid clinging to his bicep. _“You alright, kid?”_

There were those big brown eyes again, which quickly flickered towards Tony and then down. “ _Y-yeah, Mr. Rogers. I-I’m sorry_.” 

**_“You shouldn’t be here, Omega_**.” His voice was laced with the tone of an Alpha, before it softened. “ _We will talk about it later. C’mon, kid.”_ Seb messed up the runt’s hair with a fond noogie before they took their seats, joined by others of the Garou community. There was an obvious divide of Kindred and Garou, split as they were on opposite sides of the table, although Black Panther in all his wisdom decided to sit with the Garou. Some whispered “ _traitor_ ” as they passed, but he was unfazed. It was a political move all on its own, and it spoke to those who listened. 

Tony, the asshole Prince of Houston, took a seat to the right of Beau, which was a move against the court. That seat was reserved for council, specifically Natalie who was the right hand of Prince and Court as Seneschal. There was an order of succession, though not all court members were in session besides those of Natalie (Seneschal), Clinton (Scourge) , Wanda (Harpy), Victor (Keeper) and of course, Beau as Prince. Some had other jobs to do, which would be revealed in time. 

Once everyone was sat, Beau leaned forward to rest his hands along the table, gazing around the room to gather attention. “ _There is a decision to be made, whether we will agree to a treaty of peace and Elysium, or if we will not. I believe that there is no need for this endless war, but that is not my decision alone to make. The treaty will involve the southern, local surrounding areas if agreed. Whomever decides to vote otherwise, your areas will not be breached but should you come into other territories, you will abide by the laws or face punishment.”_

He paused, 

“ _I vote for peace_.” There were a round of surprised faces seated at the table, both on the side of Garou and Kindred alike. 

“ _I second the motion for peace_.” Came the southern drawl of Sebastian Rogers, and from beside him, Peter raised his hand in the air like he was in class. “ _I vote for peace too!_ ” There were a round of fond chuckles for the boy, though Tony scoffed from the other side of the table across from Peter. 

_ “Kid, you don’t get a vote.”  _

_ “Yeah... But if I did, I’d vote peace!” _

Peter sheepishly tucked his head down after Rogers gently nudged him with a hand on that mess of shaggy brown hair, and he kept his mouth zipped after that, though his eyes kept wandering to Tony. 

Geneva Zentri, the Alpha of Metairie (Louisiana), sighed audibly as her turn came to pass. “ _The time for war is over. If things go wrong, it will go wrong for all of us. If the treaty is broken, there will be consequence... I vote for peace.”_ The Beta at her side, Nebula for short, growled low in her throat before being calmed by her sister. “ _This is a foolish idea.”_ She whispered under her breath, but soon hung her head, for she too was tired of battle. They had lost so much already, they all had. 

“ _This is all real lovely, kids, but this treaty isn’t going to last. Someone’s gonna fuck up, and Buck, you tried. You tried your best, but this isn’t going to work. Do you all really believe that a piece of paper is going to stop this war? You’re all fools if you think the war is going to end because of a few states. Goddamn shit is hitting the entire country, this isn’t going to make a difference.”_

Tony was the voice no one wanted to hear, but he was loud, standing at the table with hackles raised. He looked towards Peter who had caught his gaze, and the boy’s sweet brown eyes were full of sadness. They’d only known each other a moment, but Tony felt.. pain in his chest, for his words. 

_What the fucks wrong with me_? - Tony

“ _Sorry, kid_.” He whispered, before glaring at the rest of the table. _“I vote for war.”_

Beau shook his head, _“You will not be welcome in their borders, Tony. As much as I regret your decision, I cannot change it.”_

“ _What say the rest of you?”_

Out of all 9, 3 voted for war. 6, comprised of a mix of Kindred and Garou, voted for peace. 

“ _The vote for Peace has won_!” Said the happy voice of Peter who jumped up from his seat, not even looking to Alpha Rogers who was both exasperated and fond of the kid. 

“ _We won_.” Sebastian was speaking directly to Beau, as they made eye contact, though the rest of the table assumed he was speaking to the Garou. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Terminology]Kindred - Vampires turned by Caine and his respective children.   
> Kine - Mortals and those untouched by supernatural powers.   
> Prince - A vampiric leader over an area or domain. Princes are over cities, either elected by a council of vampires or having forced their way into power.  
> Garou - Werewolves.   
> Fera - Shifters are like werewolves except they can turn into different animals. Example; Gurahl - Bear shifters.   
> Gaia - A representation of Mother Earth-Goddess/supreme deity.  
> Caine - The biblical brother of Abel, cursed by God for killing his brother and defying the all powerful. 


End file.
